


Breathe her in, give me life

by NoneOfYouAweFweeOfSin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Genderswap, Hank is a teasing piece of shit, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfYouAweFweeOfSin/pseuds/NoneOfYouAweFweeOfSin
Summary: Connie has been feeling overworked lately and it shows, not to mention the constant presence of an android that can't stop licking her fingers.Hank, being the helpful android she is, decides to relieve her stress the best way possible.Title from Wanna Be Missed - Hayley Kiyoko





	Breathe her in, give me life

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy my first smut!!  
> I hope it's ok lmao i have no idea what im doing
> 
> Jsyk:  
> Tracies- Karls (Kara)  
> Elijah Kamski- Cory (Chloe)
> 
> anyway enjoy my sinful trash

The moment Connie saw Hank- Hannah didn't quite fit the serious looking android in Connie's opinion, she knew she was in for a ride. Connie was into older women, that much is true, but androids were out of the question. Right?

That changed during their first investigation. 

Though disgusting, something about the way Hank dipped her fingers into the blood and inside her mouth made Connie's inside tingle. After clearing her throat and scolding Hank, the investigation was back on track. But for some ungodly reason, Hank _kept doing it. For. Every. Single. Case._

Needless to say, Hank will be the death of her.

"Hank, I swear to god, stop putting samples in your mouth or I will tear a new one for you." Connie pinched the bridge of her nose. On top of long shifts and the ever-growing mountain of paperwork, Connie hasn't had the time to, ahem, _relieve_ herself and Licky McGee here isn't exactly helping.

Hank stood up from the corpse of the android she was analyzing and crossed the room to her, eyes half-lidded. She towers over Connie, sending waves of warmth to her core as she stares into the detective's eyes. She lifted her chin with a finger.

"Make me."

Connie's eyes widen, gulping. When the hell did Hank become a goddamn porn star?!

As if reading her mind Hank smirked, "I noticed you were growing more pent-up these last few days, so I searched your frequently viewed pages to help relieve your stress" 

Someone, somewhere in Cyberlife did their research because god _damn_ did she just execute the most perfect wink.

Speechless, Connie's mouth flapped open aghast. If anything, this only made Connie more stressed, what with being surrounded by half naked androids and, not to mention, having to solve the actual case. She shook her head to try to clear the fog Hank was conjuring and stepped back so she could release the breath she held.

"Please, just focus on the case, Hank," Connie turned away to hide her blushing face. "And don't look at my history! Jesus!"

___

After a rousing game of hide-and-seek and don't-shoot-the-android, they drove home to Connie's apartment. No way in hell is Hank 'sleeping' in the station, even if Connie's privacy is at stake. Was it a mistake? Probably. Does she regret living with Hank? Not when she has legitimate food on her table instead of the constant take-outs. 

The drive home was silent. Hank caught up in her thoughts, LED flashing red, whether she did the right thing by letting the Karls go. Connie was just trying to get the image of Hank's wink out of her mind and also the feeling of the blond-haired Karl's thighs on either side of her.

Disaster Bi indeed.

All confusion and self reflection was gone by the time Boxer was fed, evident in the way Hank bites her lip every time Connie catches her staring. Connie isn't sure whether to curse or praise whichever deity caused this android to be exactly her type. Ever since day one, Hank has been bold with no filter whatsoever but this intensity was new and sudden enough for Connie to question if it was that obvious she has the hots for the older looking android.

Leaning against the counter top as the poodle scarfs down her food Connie sighs, "May I ask why you've been acting like _this_ lately?" with a large sweeping gesture towards Hank's entire body.

"As I said, you have been more agitated and frustrated as of late and I predict it will no doubt hinder our investigation." The android said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't mean you can invade my privacy!"

Hank moves closer to Connie, "By my calculations, the fastest way for you to destress was by sexual intercourse and if my assumptions were right, you wouldn't mind me alleviating your stress. Right?"

By now Hank is chest to chest with Connie, quirking her head to the side to punctuate her question. Of course she would back off if Connie says to but she is hardly ever wrong. Tucking the lock of hair that perpetually hangs between Connie's eyes, she can't help but lean in to the touch appreciating how strong and tall she was compared to Connie.

Hank's model is amazing, the perfect balance of muscle and synthetic fat that made her intimidating or cuddly depending on her mood. Off-white hair swept into a small, low ponytail while leaving enough hair to perfectly frame her face which had wrinkles despite being a robot, not that Connie minded of course. The best part was the suit. _Oh my god, that suit._ Connie is a sucker for butches in suits and the bright blue accent that seems to glow in her eyes didn't help.

Connie pulls on Hank's tie, causing her to bend over for a kiss. Connie moans as Hank bites on her bottom lip and swipe her tongue across it, allowing access to her mouth. 

She reaches up and pulls on the soft, shaggy hair, causing the short bob to come loose from the ponytail. She tugs on the strands, forgetting androids don't feel pain but hoping she feels pleasure from this. Hank follows suit and pulls on the hair near the scalp, causing Connie to arch her back, pressing closer to the butch.

They break apart for Connie to breathe while she struggles to stand upright. Hank's strong, strong arms picks her up allowing Connie to straddle her. Connie wraps her arms around her neck and looks deeply with lust-filled eyes, not knowing how long she's dreamt of this. She effortlessly brings them to the bedroom as Connie licks and nips the base of her neck.

Hank sits down on the edge of the bed, Connie still straddling her. 

"Um, by any chance, have you done this before?"

"No, but I have done enough research to know how to please you with some accuracy."

Connie narrows her eyes. "By research you mean my browser history, right?"

"Yes."

Connie sighed. She really needs to use incognito mode more often, sheesh. But knowing this is Hank's first time and that she took _notes_ from her favourite videos made her even more wet. 

Hank, not one to waste time, unbuttoned Connie's flannel with precision, stopping afterwards only to stare while her hands roamed the newly exposed skin. Connie shivered from the light, delicate touches, as if Hank was scared she might fall apart if she pressed a wrong button.

Connie calmed their nerves by initiating another heated kiss, shucking the shirt away to be forgotten until the morning. Coincidentally, she wore cute, matching underwear today, given to her by Hank when she took her cold shower. What were the odds.

Fired up, Hank reached into her bra and tweaked a nipple causing Connie to gasp. In return she bit down on Hank's lip as she continued to massage her breast.

Hank reached over and expertly unclasped her bra making her shiver from the cold air. Connie felt it was unfair she was already half dressed when the android was still fully clothed. She loosened up the tie, chucking it over her shoulder as she helped Hank take off her jacket and discarded it somewhere on the floor, cleanliness be damned.

Hank reached between her legs and felt exactly how hot and bothered Connie was right now. She teased her slit through the jeans, causing Connie's breath to hitch. She whined, impatient and needy. Hank set off to work to remove the offending clothing, pushing both pants and panty down to her knees as Connie kneeled to help. She used this height advantage to kiss even more fervently, cupping her face with both hands.

Meanwhile, Hank ran a finger down her opening, slicking it with her wetness and using it to circle her clit easier.

"Mmh, Han- AH!" 

Connie inhaled sharply through gritted teeth as Hank inserted a thick, slippery finger while her thumb pressed deliciously onto her clit.

Giving a lopsided shit-eating grin, "I thought you didn't like that name."

Connie growled, the little asshole liked seeing her squirm as she curled her finger into all the right spots.

Connie pushed Hank to lay back onto the bed, at the same time kicking off the remainder of her clothes. Still inside her, Hank started pistoning in and out when Connie was failing to unbutton her shirt to even out the odds.

"Hank, that's not fair!" Connie pouted when the asshole of an android relentlessly fingered her.

"Oh? My apologies then," with that Hank removed her hands completely, folding them innocently on her stomach and looking up at Connie without a care in the world.

Connie shivered from the cold air hitting her exposed parts and was disappointed from the loss but launched herself onto Hank with renewed vigor.

Finally, with the button down gone, Connie was surprised to see the android had no bra on.

"There wasn't a need for a prototype like me to be fitted with undergarments but I'm glad they decided to include my privates anyway." Hank said with a wink.

Connie took a hold of a breast in each hand and simultaneously rubbed her nipples. Hank arched into the touch as Connie bent low to rest her head where her heart would be if she were a human.

"....Connie?"

"Mmmmm, tiddy soft..."

"Why."

With no warning, Connie latched onto her left nipple and swirled her tongue causing Hank to cry out from the sudden sensation.

"A-ah--!" Hank's voice was laced with static, her receptors clearly unused to the administrations.

Connie lightly bit on it, eliciting a low moan she felt more then heard, before moving onto the other side.

Her free hand reached down and echoed Hank's previous teasing. With no underwear, Connie can feel her moist lips through the fabric. She removed herself from the mounds of synthetic flesh with a pop, hungrily moved down next to the bed to take off the perfectly fitted slacks slowly. Now that they were equally naked, Connie hummed, satisfied, before digging into her meal.

The android's LED circled between red and yellow as she registered every movement Connie made. She sat up, leaning on her elbows to observe how beautiful she looked.

Her high and tight ponytail now hung loose, most of the hair were either halfway or fully out of it from being pulled. Hank set the last of the hair free, admiring how the hair fell around her freckled face.

The coiled hair that perpetually resides between her eyes were joined by the rest of the fringe, obscuring parts of her face. Hank giggled as the long strands of hair tickled her sensitive skin and moved them up and out of her view. Connie looked up without moving from her position, smiling with her eyes, she watched as Hank's eyes rolled back when she expertly sucked on her clit while two of her fingers appeared and disappeared into Hank.

Hank pulled her hair slightly but enough to get the message through. Connie leaned up as Hank bent down to meet her in the middle, tasting her thirium-based lubrication.

They climbed further into the bed, flipping around to pin Connie down. Hank mirrored her ministrations paying special attention to the spot where Connie cried out her name alongside strings of muttered curses.

Hank gradually inserted more and more fingers as she hummed and suckled her clit, the vibrations causing Connie to see stars.

"M-more... Hank, ah!" Hank's other hand creeped up to fondle her breast once more, flicking and tweaking the nipple once more. Connie's pleas were merely breaths and moans but Hank knew enough to go faster despite her inexperience. She's glad she did her research and that Connie was too lazy to use incognito.

"H--Hank! Plea- Ahh!!" Connie unconsciously crushed Hank with her thighs, digging into her mouth seeking more pleasure as she gripped her hair so hard, her knuckles turned white.

She rode her face as she muttered incoherently, riding her orgasm all the way. "Fuck! Ahh, hah.. hah..."

Connie flopped bonelessly on the bed as Hank removed herself from the slick mess, licking what she could reach with her tongue. She analyzed it without realizing and grateful Cory Kamski decided to include taste receptors for some reason, although it's usually switched off.

After a minute, Connie's breathing evened out and she cracked open an eye just in time to catch Hank dip two fingers into her overstimulated pussy, like she's seen too many times before and insert it into her mouth. Hank closed her eyes, savouring the taste. Connie shivered from being oversensitive and overwhelmed.

This was exactly what she needed.

She reached out to the android, cuddling her close, thankful for her straightforward demeanor.

Connie's eyes shot open as she realized Hank hadn't reached her climax yet. As if sensing her, Hank turned towards her and gave a chaste kiss.

"Round two then?" Grinning cheekily as Connie rolled on top of her.

Connie bent down to kiss her slow and languid, each tasting the other in their mouths, "Bet."


End file.
